


The Chupacabras Ate It Off

by queenklu



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike loves double dates. Probably because he thinks they involve orgies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chupacabras Ate It Off

**Author's Note:**

> There is now an audiofic of this made by the fantastic pennyplainknits and it can be found [HERE](http://pennyplainknits.livejournal.com/132612.html)!

“I think you’re having trouble grasping the enormity of the situation.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you just wanted to use the word ‘enormity.’” 

 

Misha has this unfortunate birth defect that makes him think Mike’s smiles are the best thing since the invention of pizza pockets, of which there are several his current boyfriend is holding hostage. 

 

He says current, because he’s not too sure how long this relationship will last if he doesn’t get a fucking pizza pocket. 

 

“You can’t eat before a date!” Mike snaps when Misha makes another grab, then makes shark teeth in the direction of Misha’s fingers. “Especially not a double date with _the mother fucking OTP!”_

 

“For the last time, this isn’t a double date.” Misha rolls his eyes as hard as they’ll go without falling out, but the rest of his body fits pretty perfectly against Mike’s side and it’s honestly hard to stay mad at a retarded person. “They’re just coming over for the game.” 

 

“Uh-huh,” Mike drawls, unconvinced, and puts the pizza pockets almost out of reach before throwing his arms around Misha’s shoulders and honest to god _bouncing_. “I’m so excited!”

 

“Quit humping my leg.” 

 

“Aw, honey,” Mike croons pityingly, “you’re gonna have to drop that attitude once we get this party started.” 

 

He’s already squished against Mike’s face, so licking at the edge of his jaw isn’t such a hardship. Misha’s _really_ hungry. “I think you’re getting the term ‘double date’ confused with ‘orgy,’ again.” 

 

“I’m really sure I’m not.” Mike’s hands are roaming, but honestly, when aren’t they? 

 

Misha slides into the touch, hooks a leg over one of Mike’s so that he’s half in his lap before he offers, “Blow you for a pizza pocket.”

 

Which is exactly when Jared clears his throat by the door, holding a six pack and Jensen’s hand. “Sorry this is a…bad time?” 

 

“THE OTP!” Mike squeals and leaps up and attacks like he hasn’t known both of these people for years. 

 

“Get your boyfriend off my boyfriend,” Jensen says, but judging from the fact that he steals Jared’s beer and flops down on the couch next to Misha, it’s not a pressing concern. It’s kind of funny watching Jared stagger under the weight of Mike wrapped around his waist _without_ grabbing his ass, so they both lean back to watch. 

 

Misha passes him the plate. “Prefabricated highly caloric snack food?” 

 

“Yes please.”

 

“Best. Double. Date. Ever,” Mike whispers, eyes squeezed shut tight.


End file.
